


Bystander

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Akashi being Akashi (Kuroko no Basuke), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Curses, Cussing, Gen, Half-Siblings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro are Siblings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: Now Hayama was the type of guy who trusted his instinct, and his instinct already going haywire ever since Kuroko Tetsuya set his foot inside the gym...Or a story of which Kuroko leave Teikō before the fall and thus instead of Seirin he attended Rakuzan. Befriending Mayuzumi and being 'adopted' by the said teen, may or may not make a certain crazy redhaired Captain jealous. Featuring Hayama Kotarō as the witness as the shenanigans ensues.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Bystander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthuria_PenDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/gifts).



> Oh okay, so hello, I'm back from the dead! Kinda.....
> 
> Decided to take on Kuroko no Basket again after all this time hahahaha, this time with MayuKuro siblings AU. And Mayu being his sassy and snarky and dissing the great Akashi Seijūrō
> 
> So enjoy

One would say that Hayama Kotarō was an easy going guy, the type of guy that loves to joke around, the one that wasn't easy to feel dispirited or gloomy at all, and one that couldn't easily get tired --- while that was true, right now he wanted nothing more than to bashed his head to the nearest wall--as hard as possible.

Why'd you asked?

The day started off as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Classes and training were the same, Akashi drilled them all to the bone despite it's the off season with a "I wanted all of you in top shape. Never slack off just because you guys won this season." reason. Even the stoic Mayuzumi didn't look like he wanted to strangle the young Akashi. So that's a miracle.

But then, Kuroko Tetsuya happened.

No, he wasn't hating him per se. On the contrary, the teal-haired guy became the most adorable, lovable junior and Hayama's favorite kōhai. The teen was soft spoken, polite, a lil bit like Mayuzumi in the facial expressions department. He was also Akashi's former teammate (Akashi will gut him if he ever heard him said that) back at Teikō... and Mayuzumi 'adopted' baby brother.

Hayama didn't know the exact story on how the two passing specialist got close and became brother. The only thing he knew that one day, there's two person with such a low presence (Kuroko even more so than Mayuzumi), Akashi introducing one of them as his teammates back at Teikō and expected them to be at least civil with each other, considering Mayuzumi's rude attitude to anyone. 

And that worked. Not only they're excellent at working as a team, they'd become inseparable and one day Kuroko abruptly called the older one "Onī-san" which Mayuzumi happily replied with "Otōto". Both of them also more expressive around each other, a feat that can never be pulled off no matter how much the rest of them tried.

The rest of the team and him would wept in joy if not for the fact that it sparked a certain redhaired Captain jealousy. And for the older passing specialist to became the overprotective older brother by throwing snarky and rude remarks at the said Captain.

He saw as Kuroko swayed and stumbled on his steps, and Mayuzumi being the overprotective big brother he reached out in time before the younger teen could fall face first on the floor.

Hayama heard him sighed and scolded Kuroko. "Really Tetsuya? Shouldn't you still rest? What are you doing here?"

"I feel healthy enough to attend practice, Chihi-nī." Kuroko said, coughing a little.

"No you're not. I'm going to take you back to dorm," the gray-haired said, leaving no room to argue. 

But knowing Kuroko, he would likely protest --- and he was right...

"No, I'm perfectly fine Nī-san, it's just a cold. Nothing serious."

Now Hayama was the type of guy who trusted his instinct, and his instinct already going haywire ever since Kuroko Tetsuya set his foot inside the gym. 

As Akashi slowly approaching the duo, he felt rather than saw that this was going to be a blood bath ---- figuratively. Hopefully.

"Tetsuya," he heard his Captain called. 

Kuroko turned his head to looked at Akashi and bobbed his head in greetings. "Akashi-kun,"

Mayuzumi on the other hand, pulling the other closely to his side, sending a cold glare at Akashi which fortunately he ignored. For now.

"What are you doing here? Obviously you still not in a condition to train. So what will you do in your condition?"

Hayama prayed to whatever Holy being up there not to let Mayuzumi answered the Captain, but alas his prayer were not answered as he saw gray-haired teen opened his mouth.

'Oh God---'

"Are you dumb Captain? Of course he's not in a condition to attend practice, and I'm going to take him back to dorm. So excuse us." 

Kuroko jabbed the other on the ribs---hard---as Mayuzumi winced from the force. "That's not nice Nī-san. Akashi-kun just asking me how I feel, that's all. No need to be so hostile."

Mayuzumi grunted, rubbing the sore spot. "First, I'm not a nice person. Second, I'm not in a fucking mood to be civil with this demon midget here." 

Akashi twitched at the rude remarks. His eyes flashing dangerously. Mayuzumi looked at him dead in the eyes. "Chihiro..."

Uh-oh, this won't end well.

"What?" Came the snappy reply.

"I'll let this slide. I give you my permission to escort Tetsuya back to dorm. 45 minutes, and I expect you come back here or I'll triple your training regiments." The readhead said, his pose screamed murder. 

And Mayuzumi had the audacity to clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "I don't give a flying fuck about you tripling my training regiments, Captain," he sneered. "And I never need your fucking permission to fucking escort my brother back to dorm. So I didn't see why you bother to give your fucking permission." 

Hayama wanted to slap the older teen across the head. Hard.

"Chihiro-nī. Be nice," He admonished the older one, before looking back at Akashi and bowing his head. "Thank you Akashi-kun, but I'm really fine. I can attend the practice,"

Akashi let a small smile graced his face, which make Mayuzumi growled lowly at him. "Even I can be lenient sometimes Tetsuya. You have my permission to skip practice until you're healthy. It's not like I'm going to punish you for being sick."

"If that's true, then I'm the Emperor of China." Mayuzumi scoffed, ignoring the temperature that drop drastically inside the gym.

'Now he snarked back! God! I'm too young to even witness all of this drama!' Hayama wailed in the safety of his mind.

"Watch it, Chihiro..."

Mayuzumi snarled back. "Or what? You're gonna punish me? Make me run twenty laps around the gym? Not gonna make any difference, Captain. So shut your fucking mouth and save your fucking threat away. I have a sick brother to take care of."

"Chihiro---"

"I don't have time to humor your megalomaniac tendencies Captain. Either you shut your mouth or I'll freaking shove your scissor down your throat myself." He whirled around, nudging Kuroko to the exit. "Now leave us the fuck alone,"

Then he gone with Kuroko in tow. Leaving an eerily silent gym behind.

* * *

"Who said that you guys can stop practicing and eavesdropping on my conversations?" Akashi asked, snapping everyone from whatever trance they're in. Heterochromic eyes scanning the gym, seizing Hayama and the rest of Uncrowned King before he smiled, sweetly, like the Death descend upon them.

Hayama gulped. He still wanted to life, thank you very much!

"Twenty laps around the gym. Now,"

With a groan, Hayama, Reo-nē, and Eikichi started to run. They didn't dare to said "no" in fear that if they do, Akashi would stab them to death with his beloved scissor.

Just imagining that sent a cold chill to ran down his spine.

.

.

.

.

.

He would make sure punch Mayuzumi on his face the next time he met him.

He's not gonna throw his sanity away by witnessing him and his Captain going at each other's throats on daily basis. No way in hell.


End file.
